This invention relates to a remote antenna rotator control apparatus.
It is frequently desirable, and sometimes necessary to have an outside directional antenna in order to receive adequate, high quality television, FM or other radio frequency signals. Such directional antennas may be provided with rotators having a rotator control preferably located near the receiver.
One antenna control system is shown in U.S. Pat No. 2,736,854. In that system, the antenna rotator control device is attached to a control cable which extends to the rotator, thus restricting the choice of installation locations. Also, a wired system does not lend itself readily to those installations where a plurality of receivers are serviced by a common antenna system and where it would be desirable to have an antenna control device associated with each receiver.
Remote control of the antenna from the viewers location, rather than from the television set is a desirable feature, and in one device to accomplish this purpose, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,274, a control unit provides acoustic or radio signals to cause a rotator motor to be rotated in response thereto. However, there is no provision in this device for preselecting a desired antenna position. While radio controlled devices to control motor position are available, these generally are expensive to construct and not well suited to the antenna rotator market.